FF9: Dead or Alive Gaia Combat Championship
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: Kuja returns with avengance! Puting FRIEND AGAINST FRIEND in an ALL OUT FIGHTING TOURNAMENT! Garnet's fate lies in their hands WHO WILL SAVE HER? CHOOSE YOUR HERO! R


Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or FF9 nor the characters. I just write fanfiction.  
  
At one end of the universe, in another dimension, a planet by the name of Gaia faced an awesome life threatening force with just hearing his name sent shivers down the spine of every living being… Kuja. He is held responsible of the murder of Queen Brahne and thousands of lives. He lived on Gaia for quite sometime, in the city of Treno, where he was known as the sponsor of the overly popular "Auction house."   
  
One day a group of heroes and heroines, all different in their own way, slowly began to gather, unknowing of their destiny that revolved around this powerful man. For when they thought they were setting out to stop one problem, they soon discovered they had stumbled into an even BIGGER adventure. After months of traveling and once they were all gathered together, they further understood Kuja's dastardly plan and set out to stop him for good. They traveled through out their own world, uncovering mysteries, gaining strength, traveled to a planet called Terra, found out more about themselves they did realize before, and discovered that their goal would decide the fate of their world. In the end, they achieved their goal… Kuja… was defeated. But was he truly dead?  
  
Long since his "death", Gaia has become peaceful due to the hard work of one, Zidane Tribal and one new Queen of Alexandria, Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th, a great leader. Cities that were destroyed in the chaos were rebuilt and lives soon returned to normal, with a few changes that most accepted with open arms. Everyday the people of Gaia thank these heroes for their bravery…   
  
Zidane Tribal… Now an Ex-thief, stays with his true love, Queen Garnet "Dagger" til Alexandros the 17th. Rumors say that they are engaged and he will soon become king of Alexandria!  
  
Garnet "Dagger" til Alexandros the 17th… Was once but a princess who longed to escape the castle life, now a beautiful, responsible young Queen.  
  
Adelbert Steiner… Once a bumbling, naïve Captain of the misfit all male squad called the Knights of Pluto, now a strong, knowledgeable knight that is courting the General of the Alexandrian Soldiers.  
  
Vivi Ornitier… Was a shy young black mage with great power, still is just as shy but even more powerful than he once was.  
  
Freya Crescent… A Royal Dragoon Knight of Burmecia that left her homeland in search of her lost love, she now stays with him to help him recover from his amnesia and together they help repair Burmecia.   
  
Quina Quen… He/she was once a clueless chef who loved to eat frogs, now is a Famous Gourmand… who still likes to eat frogs.  
  
Eiko Carol… The last summoner of Maiden Sari. She was adopted by Regent Cid and Lady Hilda and is having the time of her young life.  
  
Amarant Coral… Once a wanted man and bounty hunter, now a respected member of society.  
  
General Beatrix… A lovely woman who is General of the Alexandrian Soldiers. Though with the lack of one eye, she makes up for with power and magic. She was once against this group of heroes but soon decided to help them after finding out about her Queen's evil plans.  
  
Blank and Marcus… Members of the infamous group, Tantalus, and good friends to the future king, Zidane Tribal. They did their part by helping Zidane and the gang get out of sticky situations.  
  
But unfortunately for these few, peace does not last forever… In the midst of this calm, the "Dead or Alive Gaia Combat Championship" has been announced by a shadowy figure and is to take place very soon. However, the true purpose and significance of this "tournament" have not been announced! Even worse, the promoter of the "Dead or Alive Gaia Combat Championship" is responsible for the deaths of not too long ago… Kuja!  
  
  
  
Kuja is not just a corrupt this time, but is now a being of pure evil and hatred, seeking his revenge. His involvement in the tournament has caused terror among the whole world. And to make sure his enemies compete in this tournament, he decided to put up a "little reward"…  
  
One late night, bathed in moonlight and held in dream, lying in a pastel blue canopy bed lay Queen Garnet fast asleep. Her chocolate brown hair surrounding her perfect, gorgeous face and spread out around her. Her face aglow as the moonlight highlighted her beautiful features. Her soft lips puckered as if they awaited the sweet kiss of a beautiful stranger. But unknowing that the beautiful stranger about to enter her room, was neither interested in a kiss, or her well being. A shadow peered into the room through the balcony glass door. No sign of a guard, and no sign of his brother. The glass doors gently flew open with a small wave of his hand and he gracefully glided into the room towards her bedside. He looked at her jealously. Someone in this world was actually more beautiful than him. He snarled he quickly grasped one of her tiny wrists and clasped another hand to her mouth. She responded to this by waking up in a panic, moaning screams through his hand. He smirked at her and cast a sleep spell upon her to keep her quiet.   
  
"Dear, sweet, canary… You are prize enough for anyone… you'll be perfect!" He hissed.  
  
With that he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the balcony where he jumped into the night sky, disappearing into the darkness. But as he disappeared, a note appeared in 10 different rooms. One to each of Gaia's heroes. Telling each one of them, about the Tournament, and if victorious, their precious Princess would be returned and they could have anything their heart desires. All they had to do, was learn to fight with weapons and defeat their friends…  
  
…But… who will be victorious…?  
  
The choice is yours. I will be writing the story of each character, each with their own abilities and endings. You can pick and read your favorite character to see how they battle to rescue Princess Garnet. You can choose from:  
  
Zidane Tribal:  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 154lbs  
  
Occupation: Ex-Thief  
  
Fighting Style: Karate  
  
Adelbert Steiner:  
  
Age: 32  
  
Height: 6'4"  
  
Weight: 282lbs  
  
Occupation: Knight Captain  
  
Fighting Style: Wrestling  
  
Vivi Ornitier:  
  
Age: 10  
  
Height: 5'0"  
  
Weight: 90lbs  
  
Occupation: Black Mage  
  
Fighting Style: Xinyi Liuhe Quan  
  
Freya Crescent:  
  
Age: 21  
  
Height: 6'0"  
  
Weight: 123lbs  
  
Occupation: Dragoon Knight  
  
Fighting Style: Pi Qua Quan  
  
Quina Quen:   
  
Age: ???  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Weight: 323lbs  
  
Occupation: Gourmand  
  
Fighting Style: Wrestling  
  
Eiko Carol:  
  
Age: 8  
  
Height: 4'11"  
  
Weight: 69lbs  
  
Occupation: Summoner  
  
Fighting Style: T'ai Chi Quan  
  
Amarant Coral:  
  
Age: 21  
  
Height: 6'4"  
  
Weight: 223lbs  
  
Occupation: Ex-Wanted Man  
  
Fighting Style: Russian Martial Arts  
  
General Beatrix:  
  
Age: 28  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Weight: 114lbs  
  
Occupation: General  
  
Fighting Style: Mugen-Tenshin Ninjitsu  
  
Marcus:  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 178lbs  
  
Occupation: Thief  
  
Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do  
  
Blank:   
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 149lbs  
  
Occupation: Thief  
  
Fighting Style: Thai Style Boxing   
  
…Who will be your hero? 


End file.
